lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Vraklek
Vraklek is a third generation Titan created by the Old Ones in order to become a Minor God of Theives, and Stealth under his father Malekor of which he did until he followed his father into the forces of Chaos. Vraklek would originally take on the form of a Draenei but this form became so corrupted through his fathers fall that he is now near ethereal in terms of appearance, becoming a disgusting version of what he once was. Malekor was one of the final Titans to become corrupted by the words of Tzeneech as he was convinced by the God of the Fade to join a Lodge of the Old Ones and while there he was seduced by the virus that spread there leading to the destruction of his shield. He would during this time work somewhat alongside Khorne of whom used his created race in the Trollocs to invade across the Earth destroying the Murlocs, and the Woses during the absolutely devastating Eternity War. While the other Chaos Gods had been moving silently and had for centuries undermined the Titans through first the Titan Civil War, and following this the killing of several prominent Titans it was the intervention of Malekor that truly sparked the Civil War. Following the disastrous ending to the First War with Chaos, Malekor split from the other gods and moved to his own plane of the Fade where he built himself a power base controlled by his loyal Draenei, and he recalled much of the Draenei race to this plane including his son Vraklek. Vraklek would become changed by the isolation in the Fade and became increasingly non recognizable as his Draenei form was all but eliminated in favor of an increasingly ethereal form. Vraklek would be sent by his father Malekor to Earth where he was to assist Godrus in his goal of destroying the Empire of Germania and hopefully killing Odin. Vraklek would fight during the Battle of Berlindia but unlike Godrus he had no intention of staying in Germania even if it meant death, and thus after Berlindia fell and Godrus realigned himself to the Kingdom of Teut it was Vraklek who left the conflict returning to the Fade abandoning the war effort of Chaos as having failed. Vraklek would be sent to the Korcani Wilds by Malekor following the creation of Mila Jaener and his goal while there was to either turn Mila Jaener to the side of Chaos, or to kill her with the preferred choice being killing Mila. History Time in the Fade Vraklek would become changed by the isolation in the Fade and became increasingly non recognizable as his Draenei form was all but eliminated in favor of an increasingly ethereal form. Korcani Wilds Vraklek would be sent to the Korcani Wilds by Malekor following the creation of Mila Jaener and his goal while there was to either turn Mila Jaener to the side of Chaos, or to kill her with the preferred choice being killing Mila. Family Members Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Grand Father|link=Zeus Aglae.jpg|Aglae - Half Sister|link=Aglae Phobus.jpg|Phobus - Half Brother|link=Phobus Woglinde1.jpg|Woglinde - Aunt|link=Woglinde Relationships Category:Chaos Category:Titan Category:People Category:Servent of Malekor Category:God